Silent Observations
by CrystalMind
Summary: She watches him, he doesn't even know she exists. Diary of a baker's daughter as she makes observations of Edward Elric. Not a Mary Sue. Onesided OCxEd, EdWin.


**A/N-** Alright. I could not get this idea out of my head. This is what comes from wondering what went on behind the scenes. Feel free to criticize, but I needed an outlet and I didn't need a Sue on my hands.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own FMA.

* * *

Dear Diary,

There are strange rumors flying through the air, gossip buzzes in the market, something strange is afoot, but I don't know what. The stories, they are almost laughable! The people say that a mere boy has passed the State Alchemist test! I don't want to believe it; it doesn't seem logical, but the conviction in their faces…this is not an everyday rumor.

* * *

Dear Diary,

The rumors are true! I met him today; the Full Metal Alchemist! My hand is shaking as I write this, but I will explain, to the best of my ability, how this came about.

I was working in the bakery this afternoon, just minding my own business, when two very odd customers entered. One of them was wearing a rather large suit of armor, which I find interesting, but I almost didn't see the other, (He's a bit undersized, if you catch my meaning). Anyway, so the smaller one came up to the counter, took one look at the menu, and ordered an outrageously large amount of sweets, doughnuts and the like, all the while muttering something about him not being some Colonel's errand boy, and said that the Colonel was the one getting everyone's food next time.

Well, of course, I collected the order, and then, entering the world of business as I am, I asked him how he intended to pay for all of it. His response was that he was a State Alchemist and would take it on credit. I laughed and was about to comment about how short he was, but the death glare he was giving me was more than enough to convince me to keep my silence. Of course, I still had to ask for proof, and I was surprised when he pulled out the silver watch. Needless to say, I gave him the doughnuts.

* * *

Dear Diary,

He came back again. It's strange, but he orders the same thing every time, and always in the same amount, but today he didn't. I've become accustomed to his spitfire attitude in past weeks, but he seemed down. Also, his armored brother was not with him today. He ordered only a single doughnut, and then sat by the window and ate it.

I've never noticed it before, but his eyes; they're golden, just like his hair. Despite his somewhat diminutive size, he has a strong presence. Perhaps that's why I never noticed it before, it just seemed too natural. But now, now that it's missing…

I'm sorry; I caught myself staring at him again. Not that he noticed. I'm just the bakery girl. Besides, there are plenty of girls out there more attractive than me, and he could have any one of them.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Ed, I've taken to calling him by his first name in my head, seems to be in a much better mood, although he still came alone. He doesn't order much when he comes alone, I've noticed, but he just stands there, looking out the window. He never makes any attempt to strike up a conversation. I wish that I knew what he thinks about, but I don't want to intrude. If he wants to talk, he will.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Ed didn't come today. I keep telling myself that he's part of the military, that he's probably on a survey or something in this time of relative peace, but the military does other things too; dangerous things. I worry about him.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's been a week now, and still no sign of Ed. A cold knot has tied itself in the pit of my stomach. Where is he?

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am filled with relief. Ed came back. He didn't seem to notice my relief, though, but I can accept that. Al was with him again today, still wearing that suit of armor. I find it strange, but I don't ask about it. Their lives are none of my business.

They seemed exited about something, or at least Al did, Ed just seemed nervous. I wonder what's going on.

* * *

Dear Diary,

After going missing, (Again!) Ed finally came back. He wasn't in good shape. He was bruised, and moved about carefully, with none of his normal energetic mannerisms. He seemed tired, as if he had suffered from a great ordeal, and a new depth was in his eyes. I did not pry, for he was silent. That is unlike him. Although we have spoken only on business terms with each other, I know his attitude. Something changed in the last few days. It hurts me to see him like this, but I can do nothing. His life is his own, and unless he brings it up, I will not ask him about it.

* * *

Dear Diary,

He has someone. You know who it is that I refer to. She led (more like dragged) them into the shop today, talking about how they needed their strength to carry some things for her.

She was pretty, I will admit. Long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, a trim figure, there is no way I could ever compare to her. And the way she looked at him, I could see it in her eyes. That was all fine with me; lots of girls probably look at him like that, but then…

…He looked back at her, and then I knew. He hid it instantly, like he didn't want her to know, or show it in public, but when their eyes met, blue and gold, I could see it. They love each other. That's when my heart broke. I knew he would never look at me that way, with such pure emotion, even for the most fleeting of moments. I managed to hold back the tears until I gave them their order, and then got my sister to take over for me. After that I could only go to the back room, and let silent tears trickle down my face.

Stupid, now I'm tearing again. There was something else in that look they gave each other, too. They went through something together, something that helped to bind them. I cannot compare to that. I have nothing to give.

He has someone, and there is nothing I can or will do about it. So I will do what I have always done. I can only move forward, there is no looking back.

* * *

**A/N- **Well, there you have it. Reviews are much appreciated, so if you don't mind leaving one. Flames and harshCriticism are accepted as well. 


End file.
